Thoughtless
by Remilyon
Summary: Rose is back, why is she so mad?


Thoughtless

By Remilyon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. Sorry for those waiting for the update on Final Moments I'm still working on the next chapter and it should be up soon but this would not leave me alone.

The sound flesh slapping flesh caused everyone in their small group to pause. Amy, Rory and River stood frozen staring after the blonde that had come from the crowd slapped the Doctor so hard his head jerked to the side. Stunned and unable to move curious eyes watched as the Doctor straightened and turned towards the blonde staring at her with shocked eyes he spoke.

"Rose"

The word was barely out of his mouth before the sound of her hand connecting with his face sounded again through the market. This time others stopped to stare at the spectacle being made. This time the Doctor took a step back from the blonde his hand cradling his right cheek. This treatment brought the others in the group back to life but even as they started for the blonde the Doctor held a hand out, fending them off silently.

His eyes never left the girl he called Rose and his hands went up in the universal sign of surrender. His voice was low and soothing as though approaching a wild animal.

"Rose how did you get here, what is wrong?"

In turn the blonde glared back with a burning fire in her brown eyes, her hands twitched as though she was fighting the urge to strike the Doctor again. Her eyes seemed to search his looking for something before she scanned the group with him and then the crowd. When she finally spoke her voice was seeping with contained rage.

"Where's Donna?"

"She's back home Rose. Why" before he could finish the almost whispered question the blonde spoke.

"Why isn't Donna here, Doctor?" there was an unknown implication in her words almost accusing. The Doctors head bowed and he broke eye contact with the blonde for the first time since she came out of the crowd.

"It became too dangerous for her to stay with me. Why are" his voice strained, barely at a whisper. His hesitant answer just caused the woman in front of him to become more agitated.

"How did it become too dangerous Doctor? What happened? She would never leave you…" it was the Doctors turn to cut her off.

"Why does it matter, Rose I don't understand. Why are you so upset over Donna not being here. What… She couldn't…her mind was…I had to." The explanation was stumbled over, his voice starting out strong but lowing and becoming husky as he tried to find the words to go long with the clearly painful memory. The others who until now had followed The Doctor's unspoken request to stay out of it couldn't stand to see the Doctor in pain. It was River who spoke first the others coming behind her, backing her up.

"I don't know who you think..." as with The Doctor a cold voice and eyes that held glaciers cut her off from the threat she had been about to give.

"What don't you know? Who I am, what I think I'm doing, what the fuck your involving yourself in? You are right you don't know. I don't care who you are, what you think you are to him, but you have nothing to do with this. Don't make this your battle or I'll show you who and what I am." Rose took a step towards River and The Doctor stepped forward bringing her focus back to him.

"Rose, please. Where is this anger coming from? Help me understand what's going on." His shoulders slumped, his face held defeat as he stared into her eyes that reflected the same unshed tears as his.

Her voice cracked as she asked him, "Please Doctor where is Donna Noble? Just answer the question. Why is she no longer traveling with you?"

With a shaky whisper he finally answered her question, "The human brain isn't meant to hold the vast knowledge of a Timelord brain. I had to wipe her mind or she would have burned. To save her, she couldn't travel with me anymore it would have killed her. That is why Donna is no longer with me, Rose."

Everyone waited for her response and came for once not with rage but with a quiet pain "When did you know it was going to happen?"

"I knew as soon as we had figured out what had happened with her and the hand. I was trying to think of a way to stop it on our way to Bad Wolf Bay. Why are you here Rose? What does this matter?"

There was a bated breath as the group thought they would finally get their answers to why the unknown blonde was so angry at The Doctor. But when she spoke it wasn't to them or The Doctor even. It was a hallow voice, one that held no emotion as she reasoned with herself.

"So it's true you did know before you left us. He said you had to of known." Her eyes became clear as she focused on the Doctor.

"What's wrong Doctor" she scathingly repeated his question back to him. "What did you just tell me? You knew even as you left me telling me I would have him and you would have her. You lied knowing that a human mind couldn't handle Timelord knowledge. A human mind would burn. Would die. Did you really not think it through? No of course not. "

With those words she turned and walked back into the crowd leaving a confused group of people behind. Before the crowd swallowed her she turned back tears flowing free from golden eyes as she spoke.

"Oh Doctor, he spent the rest of his human life with me." Then she was gone lost the crowd

The Doctors eyes grew wide and tears fell as the implications sunk in. those closest to him barely heard his choked gasp "No. I didn't think."

The End

Please don't throw anything at me.


End file.
